


Darcy Lewis Goes to Hogwarts - the Artwork

by Caiti (Caitriona_3)



Series: Darcy Lewis Goes to Hogwarts [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Sorting, just because, wasting some time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 11:26:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1264708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitriona_3/pseuds/Caiti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of things I did while trying to work on the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cover art for Year 1

**Author's Note:**

> Open-ended until I complete the story because you never know what I might feel inclined to do.

[ ](http://imgur.com/WG2DVg9)


	2. Sorted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorting the whole crew...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to know why I sorted someone the way I did, feel free to ask. I don't mind explaining!

[ ](http://imgur.com/4m5KjW5)

[ ](http://imgur.com/fc8e95r)

[ ](http://imgur.com/7rMZYmD)

[ ](http://imgur.com/C0om5de)


End file.
